kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
"Any time a human looks at me and says 'Look at all the horrible things you did, gods helped us survive and gave us bounty', I have to chuckle because these idiots forget that the horrible things they deal with such as starvation is something gods created in the first place" - Pandora Anesidora General Pandora Anesidora (referred to often by close associates as just "Pandora") is the de facto leader of the Pandora's Box PMC, and is single-handedly one of the most dangerous entities in existence owed in part to her Eclipse Effect generator, hand-to-hand combat, and special abilities outside of the use of the generator. Desription My body sculpted from clay and given life by Zeus himself. The finest physique of any human being that has ever existed. I am the pinnacle of everything that is wrong with gods to begin with. Make no mistake, there's little I loathe as much as gods, and one of these things is looking in the mirror and being reminded why I look this way. '-Pandora Anesidora' Pandora's body appears fully human at first glance even though she isn't, and has lost large amounts of mass over the years following surgery and specific nutritional diets. Pandora has successfully managed to removed large amounts of body fat, and has undergone surgery to remove her breasts in order to assure smoother abilities in combat. Pandora is rarely seen wearing much else than her standard business outfit. The outfit itself is worn over a black battle-suit complete with ventilation to the skin for extended use and reinforced with various ballistic plates. Over the uniform, Pandora has a business outfit complete with a button-up blouse in Pandora's Box colors that is sleeveless, and a business miniskirt which is worn to give her outfit some formality. Since this is worn over her full-body battle-suit, she rarely wears anything else, and her body, save for her head is always covered. Her head is reinforced with several metal plates that were surgically implanted into her body to deflect small-arms fire. The mot notable thing about Pandora is her Eclipse Effect Generator. Said to be the most powerful one in the world, being within ten feet of Pandora completely destabilized and shuts down any special effects from her opponents, and allows her to go toe-to-toe with godly opponents. Nobody is entirely sure where it is located in her body or what it looks like, just that it exists. History I don't even research history anymore. Every time I read about a war, or disaster, or even see a breaking news report about a shooting, I'm reminded of that jar. I never even questioned it, I just gave it to that man to open. The horrors of the world are my fault, and I'm too scared to apologize about it, mainly because I don't think any amount of penance will be enough. '-Pandora Anesidora' Pandora claims she is over ten thousand years old, and came into being spontaneously. Sculpted from clay in a joint effort by many of the gods, her intended goal wasn't certain, but initially she was seen as one of the most beautiful women ever created, dressed in the finest robes and fashions. Initially, she lived on Mt. Olympus with the rest of the gods, even though she herself was not. Originally, Pandora was created as a deceitful individual, and remembers being vain and hateful of humans, often considering herself superior in many ways. As the gods had created her to be the worst of the worst in terms of lying, deceit, and inhumane attitude, she was still not a villainous individual, just selfish and rude. Zeus had created alongside Pandora a jar, often referred to as a box, which contained a variety of evils within including things such as death and pestilence. Pandora was instructed to give this jar to Epimethius as an offering between gods to titans, however Prometheus saw through the ruse of the jar and told his brother not to accept any gifts from Zeus, as Zeus was still furious over his retrieval of fire for man. Epimethius refused his brothers council, and accepted Pandora's gift, even accepting her hand in marriage. Pandora was unaware of both of these terms by Zeus (the jar and marriage), and took the, what she assumed to be empty, jar with her as a message to Epimethius. Upon arriving to Epimethius, she handed the jar over to him, which he enthusiastically opened. As the various destructive forces within escaped with vigor, it was at this point that Epimethius had realized he was tricked. Too late to realize he brother spoke the truth, he sat there in agony, having realized he had doomed humanity. He cast out Pandora who, upon returning to Mt. Olympus, found she was no longer welcome. Her purpose had been served, Zeus had cast her out. Pandora states that most of this tale is true, although whether death existed before or after the jar is something she doesn't know, as she had been sheltered for almost half a decade on Mt. Olympus before even delivering it to Epimethius. Regardless, the outcome is something often not spoken of. Pandora wandered ancient Greece in search of a home, but her haughty attitude and unacceptable behavior were often shunned by various groups. She was taken in by a king of unknown name over 9,000 years ago as a concubine, but, after he found she could not bear children (as she was not human), he refused her and cast her out as well. Pandora lived in squalor for nearly 3,000 years and, as societies around her crumbled, she became hopeless and despondent. She returned to where she last found Epimethius who, at this point, had longed passed away, buried by his children. She took the jar with her into the wilderness in hopes of discovering a purpose, and became increasingly more depressed with each passing day. Pandora tried, more than once, to commit suicide, but found herself unable to die. She tried returning to Mt. Olympus to demand Zeus release her from her life, however Zeus saw fit that she was a representation of the horrors of humanity, and deemed it necessary for her to live as a symbol to the world. Pandora says this marked the change in her attitude, and the creation of a mercenary group known as Pandora's Box. Pandora's first great success came in 3212 B.C. in which she had successfully slain Hermes after catching him off guard. Zeus was absolutely furious, however Pandora had left messages for Zeus telling him that the only person he had to blame for this was himself. She would not rest until all of Zeus's children, relatives, and even forefathers were dead. In the meantime Pandora's attitude towards humanity had softened. Gone was her ego, and she began helping humans build up their cities and become stronger, even bringing the sciences to many of their lives, handing out forbidden knowledge that the gods did not want humans to have. Pandora openly admits that much of this was entirely done out of spite, but she could hardly care less why she did it, just that she did it to spite Zeus. She had become an icon of corruption in the world, treated as a monster for simply existing, and she had absolutely no intention of letting Zeus get away with this. She would make humanity into the greatest force the gods ever dealt with. Pandora has never explained where, but at some point she came in contact with an Eldritch God. Permanently scarred mentally by the encounter, Pandora became cold and distant from many others, but had discovered the Eclipse Effect, and used this knowledge to perpetuate the function of it. The first ever created eclipse effect used the jar as a central piece, and the aptly named "Box of Hope" sits in Pandora's office as a testament to the creation of this effect. While it wouldn't be weaponized until 1200 A.D., she still found its effects useful against godly beings of various races, and she proudly killed over six hundred gods in a 5 millenia span. Many gods tried to kill Pandora in retaliation, but found that millenia of training made her an exceptionally dangerous opponent. Most gods failed to match her caliber of power as she continuously trained herself for battle with the hopes of facing Zeus in hand-to-hand combat. While this dream would never come true, she did actively kill Aphrodite in combat, which she remarks was one of the hardest things she had ever successfully done. While she tried to kill several other Olympians such as Hera and Ares, she found doing so to be too difficult, and ultimately didn't manage to do this until the Death of the Gods in 1962. Pandora claims to have killed Hera, Athena, Apollo, Ares, and Poseidon in combat all at once with the help of the Pandora's Box PMC. Pandora became one of the most influential god hunters which earned her the admiration and ire of many groups. Eventually, her roaming band of mercenaries were formed into the Pandora's Box PMC, a private military company that focused on killing gods. Some of her first recruits were the Seven Princes. Pandora's military might and combat expertise earned her the respect and loyalty of every agent in the PMC. After the invasion of Bash'tl'hong in 1965 and the successful repulsion of the invasion effort, Pandora's full might was shown to the world following televised images of Pandora invading and destroying Bash'tl'hong's home planet before ultimately demolishing it via godly explosives and weaponry. To this day, Pandora lives on Earth as a beacon of salvation for humanity and its protection. She spends most of her time in her office working, and often seen doing little more than training, researching, and smoking. Powers/Abilties After a couple thousand years, killing people doesn't even keep you up at night anymore. I could take the head off of a man and hold it in my hands and not even think about it during dinner that evening. In a way, I feel more scared about that than anything else. I suppose that still means I have a moral compass at least. '-Pandora Anesidora' Pandora is an incredibly lethal opponent owed mostly to combat training and her Eclipse Effect Generator. Any godly opponent or opponent with special powers will quickly find her an extremely lethal opponent to face. Eclipse Effect Generator Pandora's Eclipse Effect Generator completely stops and shuts down all special effects from any opponent. This makes her immune to all forms of magic, godly powers, and even allows her to completely ignore opponents immortality or immunity to certain attacks. She destroys all barriers she comes in contact with as long as it is energy based, and ignores all seals that would otherwise cripple an opponent. The limitations of the Eclipse Effect are obvious, which is why Pandora still has to be careful of non-special attack forms such as firearms, explosives, and close-combat weaponry. Due to training, she rarely has to worry about these things, but still must be careful. Hand-to-Hand Combat Thanks to over seven millenia honing her skills and training her body, she has become extremely lethal to face in combat. Pandora has precise understanding of every muscle in her body, and can bench press up to 850 lbs. These measurements also do not take into account her lower body, which she has demonstrated is able to successfully press a 900 lb leg weight up to fifty times in just over four minutes. Given that most gods defense comes from being gods, upon losing their defense they become extremely vulnerable to basic combat. Pandora's blows hit exceptionally hard, and can crack ribs, break jaws with ease, dent skulls, sever bones, and smash feet. Pandora prefers not going for specific vitals, but rather aiming for joints or thin bone areas to deal the most damage. This allows her to weaken her opponent before going for a kill, although if her opponent is weak enough, she may just snap their neck before the combat goes any further. Pandora is a study in nineteen different combat styles, and has adapted each to allow her to mix them together and seriously harm her opponents. As she has had over a hundred lifetimes of the average human to hone these skills, she remains one of the most combat-effective enemies one can face. Pandora also has expert abilities in disarming opponents, blocking blows, parrying, countering, and dislocating. As Pandora is entirely immune to special effects from gods or magic, her preferred method of combat is to get as up-close and person as she can and start seriously injuring her opponent. Marksman Training Pandora is an expert marksman who specializes mainly in pistols and rifles, but is also proficient in sniping and use of surface-to-surface missiles and use of grenades. Pandora is capable of sniping targets from over 1400 feet (430 meters), although when she is sniping, she tends to be considerably closer to her target and is rarely over 300 feet (90 meters) away. Heavy Vehicle Operation Pandora has taken the time to learn how to drive nearly every conceivable human vehicle, especially if said vehicle is combat oriented. Pandora knows how to operate around seven different kinds of tanks (including Belphegor Gehenna's), and many different forms of planes and helicopters designed for combat. This gives Pandora some versatility, and allows her to operate heavy machinery should the situation arise. Category:Female Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Pandora's Box